Ghost Clan
by EddyCoolio
Summary: When Life between worlds fall apart... Will three friends save the world? PREVIEW?


Ghost Clan: The Beginning

So, do you really know how ghost clan actually started, you do well let me hear it. WHAT? That's not how it's told who told you this. Oh Spirit Clan told you huh… Well, let me tell you how it all started.

Ghost clan had been formed by a new recruit; his name was Ghostclaw. Ghost was a happy cheerful guy, he was once happy until that sorrow day when everything changed, forever!

October 18, 2011. "Wow its morning already… oh my gosh I'm going to be late for my interview!" Ghost said excitedly. After about half an hour Ghost had just ran up to the entrance of Spirit Clan.

Once inside, Ghost was told to sit and wait till his number was called. "Number 67," a woman said. Ghost looked at his number, he was shocked, "IM 204!" yelled Ghost. Which then lead for everyone to stare at him and then unfortunately he peed himself. Most of the others got disgusted and left, luckily Ghost saw someone that drop their number. "Oh wow this is my lucky day, I'm now number 70!" Ghost said happily. After about half an hour the number 69 was called. "Yes I'm next!" said Ghost. Unfortunately the person who owned the ticket found him holding it. "Hey that's my ticket dude I dropped it why do you have it." "Oh sorry well here." said ghost in a sad mood. "Here have this one." Ghost took the small sheet of paper. 'Oh my gosh!" said Ghost. The number was 205; this made ghost a little angry. After about 5 hours waiting… "Number 205." said the woman. "YES FINALLY!" yelled Ghost. Well after answering numerous of questions about spirit clan and why he wants to join the finally question came. "Ghostclaw. Do you believe in the all mighty God?" said the man. "Oh yes I do, well no, I did, wait yes, um oh no, I love him, but I don't really believe in him."

After he left, he notice the man get something red with letters on it. After waiting about 20 minutes for his form to come back it came. "DENIED!" said shocked Ghost. Ghost came in tears and then peed himself. "H-How, W-What, W-Why… I-I thought I made It." said ghost stuttering. "I'm sorry Ghost but because you don't believe in god… you cannot join spirit clan." said the man.

Ghostclaw left and walked home, which took him an hour. When he got home he found out his brother was sleeping with his girlfriend, he was adopted and that the bank is for closuring his home. Ghost got so angry that he got into his car and drove away. After driving about a mile, Ghost crashed into cars. When the police got there he was nowhere to be found. Ghostclaw was now hiding somewhere to get his revenge on Spirit Clan…

Chapter 1: Shocked

3 years have gone by and… Oh what the Hell am I saying? Okay if anyone out there is reading this… read it! 3 years ago, Ghostclaw was denied from being in spirit clan and now he has gone for revenge. For the past 3 years Ghostclaw have been forming a clan to those who was also denied from spirit clan. October 19, 2014. Ghostclaw took control, he has now created a world without peace or hope, but a world of war and destruction. I have little time left, they are going to find me soon. I have the key to find spirit clan. Spirit Clan vanished into thin air and I am the only one who knows where they are. Ghost Clan attack Spirit Clan with numerous of forces. All was lost until the Leader SpiritStar gave her life so her clan may travel somewhere else where there's peace and hope. They're coming I can hear them. I will put my journal in my secret place where no one can find it oh and also. Spirit Clan is at the same place all cats go. The humans? Ghostclaw now rules the Darkness goodbye hope to see whoever is reading this now. They are near.

Chapter 2: There is Happiness & there is Sadness.

I wait among the others waiting for the enemies, I know they are close, but it seems they are not here. *SNAP* I hear a sound, listening and slowly moving, I move behind the blueberry bush. I whisper to myself "There she is!" When she's right in front of me I… "ATTACK?" "Ahhhh!" cried a girl. "Rainlegs get off of me right now. Mother said we need to be careful out here." I know Goldenheart, but we need to have fun, you know I'm leaving in 2 weeks wont you miss me." "Yes, but…" "Okay fine let's go home before sunset." Rainlegs and Goldenheart run through the forest until… *BANG* Rainlegs and Goldenheart stop and stare in horror… HUMANS! Rainlegs and Goldenheart run faster than ever, but the HUMANS keep following them. But something happens that will delay their trip home. While running Goldenheart gets stuck next to a thorn bush. "Rainlegs RUN! Save yourself!" cried his sister.

Rainlegs keeps running until he hears screaming. He looks back in Horror… His sister is dead… Rainlegs turned around and ran fast! He jumped onto the Human and scratched his face. Rainlegs then had anger in him and started to grow into a 7 foot lion! Rainlegs jumped onto the human and said… "Human you have destroyed my sister you have destroyed my life now I destroy you!" yelled Rainlegs. But right before he was about to kill him, Rainlegs turned back into his human self. "I cannot kill you… You are human like me but I will never forget this day… the day you killed your own kind." said Rainlegs before transforming back and running home in tears.

Chapter 3: Funeral

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to remember the lost lives of Emily Johnson. She will be blessed, loved, remembered and honored." Soon one of Emily's friends comes up and says a few words about her. "Emily was the coolest person I have ever known, she was so nice… I don't know why anyone would do something like this to her…" the girl said. Soon John Johnson came up to say a few words. "Even though I was the last person to see my sister I feel so bad… she told me to run and I did… but when I heard that *BANG* sound I turned around and ran to the person who took her away from us… me. The last thing I heard from her was… "John Run! Save Yourself!" I didn't even go back to help her… I blame myself for her death… She was so young and I just…" John started to cry then he ran outside.

After about 3 hours John and his family got home. "John… I mean Rainlegs, what happened out there." "We were playing then it started to go dark so we ran but then we saw a human but then goldenheart got stuck and then…" "Okay okay well go to sleep you need to pack tomorrow…" "Wait, what, why… I thought I had 2 weeks." What Rainlegs didn't know is that because of the loss of his sister that he now has to leave the human world and live in the Cat world or he will also be killed along with his sister. He did not know that when his sister was killed… he was supposed to be killed instead of her.

Chapter 4: Journey

My Journey across the vast wasteland… I am alone, I see no hope of survival, I have walked for hours… then I blacked out.

I awoke in a small room… there's a note which reads "Hi welcome to my home go down stairs and you will meet me." I walk down stairs to find kitty litter and cat food in a bowl. "Oh hi little kitty." A young women about twenty-two years old girl came to me and poured warm milk in for me… After I drank it I uh… I started to turn back into a 16 year old boy. "Ah!" the women screamed. "Sorry don't be scared I'm really friendly." All of a sudden that sweet women changed into Ghostclaw. "Ah!" I screamed.

I awoke from my horrible nightmare and found out it was… "5:00 O'clock!" I got up out of bed and ran to take a shower… I skipped breakfast got my luggage and waited for my ride. "Hey kid, get in…" "Me… wait what are you my ride?" "Yeah so get in… oh yeah I'm Josie." "Oh okay so are we off to spirit…" "Shhhh!" "What?" "Don't say it or Ghost Clans Forces will kill us." "Oh sorry. I'm John well.." John got into Josie's car and they rode off… After a few hours Josie parked her car behind a bush, covered it with leaves and transformed into a cat. "Come on Rainlegs hurry up…" "Okay uh um…" "I'm Blackpearl stupid." "oh yeah okay coming Blackpearl!" And off they ran…" "Ahhh!" John awoke… it was all a dream how could this be… "Ugh 2am" Rainlegs said while half asleep.

Chapter 5: The Journal

I finally arrived at Spirit Clan, hoping to see who my team were. After getting out I noticed many guards on the outside of the city… "I hope I don't get stuck being a guard." I thought. "Hey Blackpearl… who's your new friend," called a voice. I turned around and there she was a beautiful young… "You're a boy?" said Rainlegs being shocked. "Yes… oh wait you thought I was a girl huh." I said nothing just stared at him, not a word to say. "Okay well I'm NightClaw… or and my human name is Nick." "Okay?"

October 19, 2014. 9:15pm. I awoke from loud sirens and red flashing lights. "ATTACK!" I heard a loud shriek sound then… *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* I then heard Blackpearl's voice "Come on Warriors Move Move Move!" Then Blackpearl kicked down my door and grabbed me. "What's happening?" "Ghost Clan is attacking on us!" We start to run down the hall, when we hear Nightclaw's voice yelling for help. We run to him… he's stuck. I lift the object that pinned him down and Blackpearl dragged him out. "Guys hurry we don't have enough time…..spirit…..clan is going to….disappear!" said Nightclaw before fainting. We start to run out of there… We finally got out and alive then something happened. Spirit Clan was starting to vanish. "All spirit clan cats get in before it's too late." Said SpiritStar.

Many cats ran for the entrance but after about 36 the whole thing started to disappear. The city gone… the few cats remaining outside all ran or were captured my Ghost Clan Warriors. "Now what guys." I said. "Let's head off to Arizona where my uncle lives… He's the only one who knows where SpiritStar is and we can save everyone from Ghostclaw." said Blackpearl. We start to walk off into the world of the Humans!

Chapter 6: Finding Hope

We walk for days looking for a place to eat or sleep, through Phoenix, Arizona we walk. Wondering who will kill us or help us. We see a small diner down the road so we head into an alley. We casually walk in… everyone staring at us; we take a seat and wait a few minutes.

"Hey yall, how may I help you?" said the blonde gorgeous waitress. "Hi, well I would like coffee with sugar and night…" Nightclaw made one of those faces; Don't say my damn cat name or you'll be in trouble, look. Blackpearl coughed. "Nick would like Eggs with bacon and John would like…" "I'll have pancakes!" I interrupted. "Okay comin wait up." As soon as the waitress left, a man walked up. "You folks must be lost… Oh I'm the manager… Do yalls kids got some money." "YEAH!" Blackpearl said in an angry tone.

Blackpearl reached into her pocket and brought out her wallet. "I got $12 ones, $3 fives, $8 tens, and $9 twenties." I was in shock, so was Nightclaw… even the manager gazed into happiness. "Okay… you kids order what you like." said the manager hesitating. After half an hour they started to walk out when Blackpearl heard a whisper. "We gotta call Ghostclaw and tell him we found them." "GUYS RUN IT'S A TRAP!" yelled Blackpearl running out. "STOP!" said everyone in the diner. As we rushed out blackpearl turned around… "What the hell are you doing?" yelled John. "I forgot the… I need my wallet!" said Josie running back into the diner. As she came back she transformed into her cat self and quickly ran fast.


End file.
